Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Dancing
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Bianca and Drew stayed after school for different reasons. But they both had one thing in common - their love of music. Watch what happens when they try to share their talents with one another. One will rock you...the other will fall down. :D


**Author's Note: **Okay, I've had an idea similar to this ever since I watched High School Musical 3 a few weeks ago (Yeah, I watched it. Don't judge me.). I wanted to write a story based off "Can I Have This Dance?" because it was such an adorable song. I immediately thought of Drew and Bianca because Bianca is a dancer, but I thought it was too cute for them. So of course, my default was Eclare, but I just didn't want to write yet another story about them, especially because this had nothing to do with them. So I refined the idea a bit, and all of the sudden, it was pretty good for Drew and Bianca. And this is the refined idea, no longer based off of any song from any High School Musical movie. Or the book, Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie. It just seemed like a good title to mimic. By the way, I'm not sure yet if I like Drew and Bianca together. I hated both characters at first because I thought they were so mean, and when I heard that they were gonna get together, I was going to barf. But it really does seem like they bring out the best in each other (besides the cheating and the shrooms), which is a sign of a good couple. Plus, they just look cute. Like, next to each other. You know what I mean? :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi. If I did, *insert what I would do about Eclare here just like every other Degrassi fan*. I also do not own the songs, "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts or "We Will Rock You" by Queen.

**Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Dancing**

"Okay, everyone. It's been an hour. You can all leave." Mr. Armstrong announced. All of the students in the room that had been staring at the clock and willing it to go faster were now breathing a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, I was busy filing my nails, my feet resting on top of my desk. It didn't really matter to me when detention ended. I was so accustomed to going that I found good, almost productive ways to pass the time. Detention has almost been good for me. When I have nothing else to do during it, I find myself taking out my textbooks and starting my homework, which I would never do if I hadn't been stuck here. In fact, detention was probably the only reason why I was passing most of my classes. I stayed in my seat for a few minutes after everyone else left, putting the finishing touches on my right thumb.

"Bianca?" Mr. Armstrong asked, looking up from the papers he had been grading on his desk all this time.

"Yeah?" I answered, not bothering to look up at him.

"Detention is over."

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you want to leave?"

"I will in a minute."

"Alright, well I have to get to a meeting. Please don't vandalize my classroom while I'm gone."

"I may cut class and bully others, but I don't vandalize. I'm not that much of a delinquent."

"That's good to hear, Bianca. Keep up the good work!" Mr. Armstrong complimented, getting up and leaving the room. Great. I'm turning into a goody-two-shoes. Maybe I should use Mr. Armstrong's idea…But instead of looking for spray paint in the nearest janitor's closet, I gathered up my stuff and left. Then I walked down the hall leading to the parking lot, but I heard the sound of drums coming from the music studio. I looked into the window and noticed that it was Drew. I smiled and tapped on the glass, but he didn't hear me. He was too focused on his drumming. Part of me wanted to keep watching him through the glass and not disturb him, but most of me just wanted to scare him. So I found the back door of the studio and tip-toed in. The drums were loud, so he didn't hear the faint click of the door closing or the sound of my footsteps. I looked around and spotted an electric guitar. I smiled impishly and plugged it into an amp. I turned the volume up all the way and gave the guitar a good strum.

"Whoa!" Drew exclaimed, dropping his drumsticks and turning to the source of the noise. I began laughing hysterically.

"Haha! I scared you! You should have seen your face!"

"God, Bianca! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Aww…was Little Drummer Boy scared?" I asked tauntingly.

"Yeah!"

"Well, do you want me to make it up to you?" I asked, walking over and planting myself in his lap.

"If you insist…" He trailed off, smiling, before leaning in to kiss me. I pulled away first and couldn't help but smile when I looked into his eyes. I just felt happy when I was around him. He wasn't like any other boyfriend I've had. Actually, he was my first real boyfriend. I don't think most people count one night stands and friends with benefits as real relationships.

"So what were you just playing?"

"The drum part of 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts."

"That's a cool song."

"Yeah."

"Well?" I got up and looked at him, waiting.

"Well what?"

"Keep playing! I wanna hear it."

"Alright. But only if you sing along…" I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm a terrible singer."

"Well so am I, so let's sing together." And with that, he began to play. I watched for a few moments while the tips of his drumsticks jumped around on all the different drums. And then he looked at me, nodded, and began to sing,

"_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
>I knew he must have been about seventeen<br>The beat was going strong,  
>playing my favorite song<br>And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>till he was with me, yeah, me<br>And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>till he was with me, Bianca, sing with me!" <em>

I sighed before joining in on the chorus.

"_I love rock 'n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock 'n' roll  
>So come and take your time and dance with me!"<em>

But it wasn't long until I was whipping my hair all around and playing air guitar with the drum solo. He laughed while I just about made a fool of myself. We both burst out laughing after he ended the song with a flourish.

"Well that was some sexy hair-flipping you had going on there, Dancing Queen." Drew commented.

"And your drumming just rocked. And your singing wasn't half-bad either."

"Please. I sound like a dying elephant."

"No…just just an elderly elephant…with a sore throat."

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

"So why are you here after school? I didn't know you were part of a club."

"I'm not. I got detention."

"For?"

"Well, I was bored during study hall, so I walked around school and I saw this nerdy kid coming out of the boy's bathroom…I think his name is Wesley…And anyway, I took his clarinet and put it in a tree. It was so funny watching him try to get it. He even attempted to reach it using a pogo stick! I got caught by Mr. Armstrong. But it was so worth the detention." I laughed at the memory.

"Well, that's nice. Not for Wesley, though."

"Yeah. So why are you here?"

"Just practicing the drums."

"Cool. Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to drum!"

"I can't just teach you! It takes years of practice!"

"Then just give me the basics."

"Fine. Sit down." I sat and reached for the drumsticks in his hands, but Drew pulled away.

"No no! You're not ready for these yet." I gave him a fake pout, but he ignored it, "Okay, first off, this is a standard drum set. There are a bunch of different kinds of drums on this set. Each drum set comes with two drumsticks, which are two sticks, normally made of wood, that are used to hit the different drums."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Now teach me something new."

"Fine. That big drum down there is the bass drum, which you hit using that pedal by your foot." I stepped on the pedal, "Good. That's the drum with the lowest pitch. Now these two smaller drums are called the toms. This one connected to the floor is called the floor tom. This smaller one here in the snare drum. The big brass disk up there is the ride cymbal, and the smaller one down here is called the hi-hat. Any questions?"

"Yeah. When can I play?"

"Right now," he replied, handing me the sticks, which I took eagerly.

"Now can I play a beat?"

"Sure. I'll teach you the easiest one I know. Now, what I want you to do is hit the bass and the floor tom at the same time twice, and then hit the hi-hat and the snare together once."

"Easy enough." I commented, doing what he told me.

"Okay. Now again, faster."

"Okay." I sped up.

"Now keep doing it like that." It didn't take long for me to get into a good rhythm. Then, without warning, Drew began to sing.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your father all over the place!"_

I didn't realize that I was playing that beat until I joined in with the chorus.

"_We will  
>we will rock you<br>We will  
>we will rock you!"<em>

When we finished singing the song, Drew shouted, "Drum solo!" and I banged on all of the drums wildly.

"Thank you, Toronto! And good night!" I yelled, throwing the sticks into the air.

"And the crowd goes wild! You're a natural." Drew complimented.

"Well, I have a good teacher." I smiled. And suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Armstrong walked in.

"Could you two keep it down? The teachers are trying to have an important meeting." He asked.

"Sorry. We'll be quiet." Drew apologized. Then Mr. Armstrong walked out. I thought I heard him muttering about us being off-key.

"Well…that was awkward." Drew observed, running his fingers through his hair, "So how are you going to repay me for this drumming lesson?" he asked suggestively.

"Umm…cash?" I replied, playing dumb.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…" he trailed off, leaning into me again. But I leaned back.

"How about…I repay you with dance lessons?"

"Dance lessons?"

"Yeah, you know. A lesson for a lesson."

"But I can't dance." He protested.

"Yeah, but I said I couldn't sing, but you forced me to. So now it's your turn."

"I didn't force you!"

"Come on, Drew!" Then I sang, "_I love rock 'n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me!"_ Drew sighed before agreeing.

"Fine. I'll dance. But this doesn't leave this room, got it?"

"You care too much about what other people think." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, whatever. So what are you gonna teach me? How to Jerk?"

"Sure. If that's what you wanna learn, we can do that." I shrugged.

"I was kidding."

"Oh well. Too late." I got up and stood next to him, "So first, you take a step backward with your right foot." I showed him, and he mimicked me, "Next, you slide your right foot forward and take a step back with your left at the same time. And then, you do the same thing with the opposite feet. And then you just keep repeating it." So he tried to finish the move, but he stumbled over his own two feet and fell on the floor, his head almost crashing into the ride cymbal on the drum set.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you to be careful. Sorry." I apologized.

"Yeah. That would have helped." He muttered, getting back on his feet.

"Well, watch me and do it again. And this time, try not to kill yourself."

"I'll try my best." And he kept trying his best for a good half-hour, but no matter how many times he watched me, he just couldn't get it right. He looked like he was jogging in place. And he fell…a lot. It wasn't long before he started complaining.

"See, B? I'm never gonna get it!"

"Yeah, Drew. You were right. You can't dance. I give up."

"Good. You wanna grab a burger at the Dot instead?"

"As long as you aren't dancing, I'd be willing to go anywhere." We both laughed and walked out of the studio hand in hand.

**Author's Note: **Yeah…I think I like Drew and Bianca together. I tried to make Bianca dynamic, having her all rebellious alone but then soften up with Drew. I liked writing this. A good way to not do my homework. By the way, I can't jerk for my life. And I bet Luke Bilyk can dance pretty well. So anyway, review if you love rock and roll! I don't know why I chose those songs. But they sort of fit in. They were just fun. :D


End file.
